<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News From Hurricane, Utah by The_Black_Box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369471">News From Hurricane, Utah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Box/pseuds/The_Black_Box'>The_Black_Box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gore, One Shot, exact warnings vary by story and are listed in the index chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Box/pseuds/The_Black_Box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious things can happen at any time in Hurricane.</p><p>(Collection of short one-shot drabbles based off of prompts I've received. Individual story premises and characters are listed in the first chapter/index.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. AN EXPERIMENT</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> FFPS Bad End AU where things don't turn out so great for Michael.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Jessica, Baby, Michael Afton</p>
<p>
  <em>Notes: Some gore. Takes place in an AU of the TSE universe.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. MAINTENANCE </p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Funtime Freddy gets some routine work done.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Funtime Freddy</p>
<p>
  <em>Notes: Warning for implied child death.<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. CUSTOM NIGHT </p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> William attempts to survive another night in UCN and ends up getting what he deserves.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> William Afton, Michael Afton, Ennard</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. OLD FRIENDS</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> While working in Fazbear's Fright, Henry encounters William for the first time in years.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Springtrap, Henry Emily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6. A TALK</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> William talks to Michael about what happened to his sister.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> William Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Michael Afton</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7. FOUND FAMILY</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Henry rescues Michael during FFPS and lets him stay at his house.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Henry Emily, MIchael Afton</p>
<p>
  <em>Notes: AU taking place after one of the jumpscares.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8. THE BARN</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> After leaving Michael, Ennard hides out in a barn for the night and finds someone unexpected.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Ennard</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9. SECRETS</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Phone Guy and William have a conversation.</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Phone Guy, William Afton</p>
<p>
  <em>Notes: Warning for implied child death and some blood.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FFPS Bad End AU where things don't turn out so great for Michael.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It smells weird. Sterile. Some sort of chemical scent that Jessica can’t place.</p>
<p>She looks around the new room cautiously. Before her is the clown animatronic who had lead her in here. To the right was a bed of metal sticking out of the wall, a single white sheet draped over whatever was on the table. Behind that is rows upon rows of metal drawers, built into the wall. A TV flickers static in the corner.</p>
<p>“Hello, Michael,” the clown girl greets no one. She toddles over to the drawers lining the wall, pulling what looked like a piece of medical equipment from one of them.</p>
<p>“Flip the switch by the table,” Baby instructs. Jessica takes a step back, assessing the situation. The only door is behind them - the animatronic would certainly get her before she could get to it.</p>
<p>“Daddy wants you to help,” the animatronic insists, face places flexing like flower petals. Jessica cautiously moves over to the table, flipping a switch on the wall from off to on. The smell is different here - the medical smell covering up something rotten.</p>
<p>The table begins to hum, some sort of electricity going through it. “Now activate it,” Baby insists, pulling back the sheet on the table slowly. “Behind you.”</p>
<p>“Behind-?” Jessica turns around and just barely stifles a scream at the sight of a figure in the shadows behind her. The air seems to shimmer, and then the thing comes into focus - not a person, but an animatronic endoskeleton. A white mask covers its face in the vague approximation of human features, the blank eyes staring at nothing.</p>
<p>“On the neck,” the clown says impatiently, turning her attention back to the table. It’s glowing now, the metal making a hissing noise. Something is burning, the smell hanging in the air.</p>
<p>Jessica approaches the new robot cautiously, but it remains static. Cautiously she runs her hand along the thing’s neck, clicking something down near the base. Slowly streaks of orange appear on the thing, hidden coils warming up to the same temperature as the table.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth?” a new voice asks, and Jessica feels her blood run cold at the sound of Wililam’s voice. She turns around.</p>
<p>Baby is blocking most of her view of the table, but Jessica can still see an arm hanging lifelessly off the side. The arm is rotting, the skin a dark purplish-blue color. Her mind races, remembering her archeological studies. The corpse was in an advanced stage of decomposition - it had to have died months ago, maybe years.</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Baby reassures, and the thing under the sheets shudders, sitting up to reveal a human-like silhouette.</p>
<p>“Not today. It hurts too much,” the voice pleads. It has a strange, almost echoey sound to it, despite the room being to small to allow for such things.</p>
<p>“Daddy says the pain won’t stop until it’s done,” Baby reminds him, pushing the figure back down onto the makeshift bed. She reaches under the covers for a second with the tool and the figure recoils.</p>
<p>“Put this in the animatronic.” Baby holds the tool out towards her. A scrap of something is hanging from the tool, dripping intermittently. <em>That’s skin, that’s human skin-</em></p>
<p>“Quickly,” the clown girl insists, and Jessica forces herself to take the handle. <em>Boots. Think about the nice boots you saw in that storefront last week.</em></p>
<p>“There’s a compartment in the back, right under the neck. Put it in there.”</p>
<p>Jessica barely dares to breathe as she approaches the animatronic. it’s staring right at her now with those blind eyes, the molded face unmoving. She sees an opening near the back and plunges the scrap of flesh into it. The figure on the table suddenly jerks upright with a scream, the animatronic lurching to life and jerking randomly, sparks flying. Something hits her head-</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jessica can’t remember where she is at first. Somewhere cold, the ground under her was cold, the ground is tiled-</p>
<p>The events of the previous day come back in a rush and Jessica bolts upward. She was still in the same room as before, lying uncomfortably close to the animatronic in the corner. She struggles to her feet, the ground swaying uneasily.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you,” the voice speaks again. It’s coming from behind her, from under the sheet. The figure is sitting up now, the while sheets outlining his head and shoulders.</p>
<p>Multiple questions run through Jessica’s head, but she decides to ask the most urgent first. “Where’s the- the clown robot?”</p>
<p>“She left,” he mutters, and if predicting Jessica’s actions, adds “She locked the door behind her.”</p>
<p>Jessica takes a moment to lean against the wall, pressing a hand to her head as a wave of nausea washes over her. “Damn it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t control it very well yet.”</p>
<p>Jessica takes a moment to process what he’s saying. “What?”</p>
<p>“The animatronic.” The voice is calm, but each word is said slowly, like the action of speaking hurt him. “I can’t control it very well yet… but I can see you.”</p>
<p>Jessica looks back towards the figure in the corner. The robot has once again lifted its head so it’s staring directly at her. As she watches, a strange ringing noise fills the air. The animatronic shimmers, and within seconds is replaced with the image of a man. For a second, Jessica thinks it’s William, but the face is younger, the hair styled differently. As she watches, the figure approaches the door, each step jerky, as if it was just learning how to walk. It holds its palm up to a scanner on the wall, and the door clicks open.</p>
<p>“Go,” he insists, and while the man’s mouth seems to move Jessica can tell the voice is coming from the figure on the table. “I’ll guide you for as long as I can.”</p>
<p>Jessica doesn’t bother to ask questions. She pushes open the metal door and ducks into the hallway, which is as featureless as the previous room. The animatronic follows, each movement leaving an afterimage of the one before it. He motions to the left.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” She finally thinks to ask. And she’s pretty sure he responds, but she’s already too far away from the little room to hear it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maintenance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Funtime Freddy gets some routine work done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can’t we let the night guy do this?” the technician grumbles, heaving the purple-and-white mechanical bear off of him. “This thing gives me the creeps. I mean, it was at the party where- you know.”</p>
<p>“Boss said to have the power module out today - it’s gonna be sent to the scooping room tonight. Besides, it’ll take like five minutes, tops.” Steve points out, wiping sweat from his brow. “Then you can go back home and see if there’s any news about your daughter, okay?”</p>
<p>“I guess,” Phil grumbles, but he’s still focused on the bear animatronic. The glossy white panels reflect the silver of the room and bounce off of the bear’s still-raised arm, like he was ready to break out into song at any moment. But the eyes are still, the mouth hanging open. “It’s been days since the party.”</p>
<p>“Give it time, man. I’m sure someone’s seen her. Kids don’t just disappear. It’s the button on the left cheek, by the way.”</p>
<p>“This one?” Phil asks, reaching out his hand. The animatronic snaps to life with a sudden his, the upper body jerking upright.</p>
<p>“BON-BON, SAY HI TO OUR FRIEND!” Funtime Freddy screeches. The plastic blue eyes roll wildly in their sockets for a moment, then go still.</p>
<p>“Jesus fucking christ,” Phil mumbles, reaching forward and hitting the button.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s just glitchy. The next one’s on the left jaw.”</p>
<p>Phil reaches forward, and within minutes the faceplates open with a sudden hiss. The technician jumps back, swearing, while the older man laughs.</p>
<p>“Fuck off, man!”</p>
<p>“You goddamn pansy,” Steve snickers. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Press the button on the endo jaw.”</p>
<p>The animatronic jerks forward, jaw opening and closing wildly. “HEY BON-BON! I THINK THAT’S THE B-BIRTHDAY BOY OVER THERE!” The animatronic spasms one more time and goes still yet again, eyes fixed on Phil.</p>
<p>“God damn it, that’s creepy.”</p>
<p>“Take out the power module and it’ll stop doing it.”</p>
<p>Phil takes a breath, approaching the robot again. Even sitting down it was nearly as tall as he was. <em>It can’t see you,</em> he reminds himself firmly, trying to shake the feeling of the robot’s eyes moving in conjunction with his. He shifts his gaze elsewhere. There’s something reddish seeping from the middle panels of the torso. Above that, one arm clutches a microphone, while the other-</p>
<p>“Hey, where’s the rabbit?”</p>
<p>“Rabbit?”</p>
<p>“The- bunny hand puppet. It was on its hand a moment ago, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I CAN SEE Y-Y-YOU!” the animatronic cackles, convulsing unnaturally, hand moving up and down as a part of some abandoned performance.</p>
<p>Phil stands up from his position of leaning against the wall. “What do you mean, ‘where’s the rabbit?’ It should be there!”</p>
<p>“It’s not there, that’s the entire goddamn point I’m trying to make!”</p>
<p>“I KNOW YOU’RE T-T-T-THERE, STEVE!” The animatronic’s eyes roll wildly before settling on the terrified technician.</p>
<p>“What the fuck? It’s only supposed to say pre-recorded phrases when it’s not in stage mode!” Phil approaches the animatronic, wrench in hand as if brandishing a weapon.</p>
<p>“How does it know my name?!” </p>
<p>“SHE M-M-MISSES YOU!”</p>
<p>Phil runs forward with the wrench. The animatronic turns and, in one swift movement, slams the mechanic into the nearby wall. He falls to the ground in a heap, blood running from a gash in his head.</p>
<p>The animatronic bear focuses its eyes back on Steve, who’s pressed flat against the far wall, as far away from the robot as he can get. The animatronic stands up and toddles towards him in broad, twitchy steps. It stops a few feet  away and abruptly lurches forward, the plates on its stomach opening. Some sort of liquid spills onto the floor, then something solid.</p>
<p>“TOGETHER AGAIN! ONE B-B-BIG HAPPY FAMILY!” it crows, and Steve could swear it sounded absolutely delighted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Custom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William attempts to survive another night in UCN and ends up getting what he deserves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5:46 AM.</em>
</p>
<p>William’s hand brushes over the door close button, cutting off Nightmare Fredbear at the last second. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he surveys the space for more threats. <em>You know more about animatronics than anyone,</em> he reminds himself firmly. <em>You have nothing to be scared of.</em></p>
<p>He reassess his surroundings, mentally tallying and prioritizing the new intruders. Put on the mask for the older Bonnie model. Flashlight on the phantom green Foxy. Wet floor sign for the new Rockstar Chica model. Wind the music box. Check the vent. Turn on the heater. No, wait, there was something in the vent, moving-</p>
<p>Something drops out of the opening, skittering across the floor. William swears, trying to run, but the amalgamate grabs into his leg, then slams him into the floor. He opens his eyes, his vision doubling, as the animatronic hisses at him. He struggles to focus his vision. Someone is standing near him, or maybe several people, he can’t tell.</p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there!” he barks, trying to kick Ennard off of him. Wires grasp at his throat as the animatronic blinks at him through multiple pairs of eyes.</p>
<p>“I wonder if you’d make a good suit?” they muse in Ballora’s soft, smooth voice. They attempt to tighten their grip on his throat, then screech and reel backwards as William drives his foot into their torso. He grasps at the tiles on the floor, trying to find something to keep his grip.</p>
<p>William’s vision finally focuses.</p>
<p>He knows who’s standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Michael!” he screams, reaching his hand out towards him. Ennard snatches his outstretched his wrist, twisting it nearly to the point of breaking. “Michael, help me!”</p>
<p>Michael kneels down, getting down on his knees so they’re nearly at eye level. A moment ago, he had looked alive - now his skin is discolored, his eyes gone. He reaches out a hand, revealing rotting flesh and missing fingernails. <em><br/></em></p>
<p><em>That’s the way.</em> He had practically trained Michael for loyalty - of course he wouldn’t fail him now.</p>
<p>William stretches his own arm forward, grasping for Michael’s outstretched  hand. He’s so close now, less than an inch away-</p>
<p>Fire.</p>
<p>The flames are covering Michael’s outstretched hand, running under his skin and through his empty torso, burning him from the inside out. William recoils in terror, and Ennard takes the opportunity to pin him down fully, slamming him into the ground once again as they pin his body under their own. Bright red blood splatters against the white-and-black tiles lining the floor.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, father.” The flames burn straight through the corpse’s flesh until there’s nothing left but fire. Fire, and William’s screaming as the amalgamate tears into him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Leave the demon to his demons. Rest your own soul.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While working in Fazbear's Fright, Henry encounters William for the first time in years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry can see the rabbit watching him through the glass. ti’s a sickly greenish-yellow color, stained by years and years of decay. Clouded grey eyes stare at him as the animatronic tilts its head, spasming and jerking with the movement. It seems to be studying him. Henry wonders if he can even remember who he is anymore.</p>
<p>“Hello, Will.”</p>
<p>The rabbit’s ears move unsteadily as it straightens its head back out, putting a hand against the glass dividing his makeshift office from the hallway. Somehow its fixed smile seems to grow.</p>
<p>“I knew it was only a matter of time before they’d find you again, old friend. I’m assuming you’re not staying here just to have fun scaring people, are you?” Henry challenges, taking a moment to reboot his malfunctioning monitor. William twitches grotesquely again, making an odd, choked noise mixed with static from the animatronic’s voice box.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Will? Forgotten how to speak?”</p>
<p>“H-H-H…” The animatronic lifts and drops its head several times, like it was malfunctioning in some fashion. When it lifts its head back up again it’s a smoother motion, more human-like.</p>
<p><em>“Henry.”</em> He had expected William’s voice to be damaged or sore from disuse, but the voice is strikingly clear, echoing both inside and outside of his head. “It’s been a long time. How have your kids been doing?”</p>
<p>Apparently William was not above playing dirty. “I don’t know. How are yours?”</p>
<p>The rabbit shudders, jerkily moving from behind the window to standing at the edge of it, leaning into the office. And yet Henry doesn’t feel afraid. Somehow, he knows that his former companion will not attack him, at least not right now.</p>
<p>“How did you do it?” Henry continues, standing up from his desk. “Did you lure them out again, just like you did last time? Thinking that same old suit would protect you?”</p>
<p>The animatronic takes a few minutes to speak again, like the act was a struggle. “I gave them life. And I took it away.“</p>
<p>“You killed them, Will. Just like you did the first time.”</p>
<p>“Call me Springtrap,” the machine leers. From this close up Henry can see the pieces of flesh embedded in the animatronic, discolored and rotting. “You’ll understand soon enough. I’ve been doing research. I think you’d be quite impressed.”</p>
<p>“You’re crazy, Will.”</p>
<p>Springtrap just laughs, a strange harsh sound that doesn’t really sound like true laughter at all</p>
<p>“And,” Henry continues, cutting off the rabbit, “I know how to stop you.”</p>
<p>The rabbit stops laughing, its renaming ear tip twitching in what might have been intrigue. “Is that so? Then maybe I should give you a little… present.”</p>
<p>A garish, green version of an older Foxy model suddenly lunges at him, teeth bared. Henry covers his head, fully braced for the impact, but it never comes. When he removes his hands, the fox is gone, and so is Springtrap. The audio and ventilation blare warnings at him from the maintenance panel.</p>
<p>“Do say hello to Charlie for me,” William whispers, but when Henry looks around there’s no one there at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William talks to Michael about what happened to his sister.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Michael,” William mutters, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Come here. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Something was wrong. His father rarely spoke to him in private, and when he did he told him why before they even sat down. Michael allows William to guide him to the dining room table, which still had last week’s newspaper lying on it. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>William doesn’t speak immediately, just folds his hands and stares into space. Michael pulls out one of the chairs and sits down, sitting up straight as if he was in a meeting, waiting for his father to speak because he never spoke first, especially not in these type of situations.</p>
<p>“Do you know what happened to your sister?”</p>
<p>The question catches Michael off guard, but he hides his surprise like he hides everything else. “There… was an accident at the old location, wasn’t there? One of the animatronics malfunctioned…” He hadn’t been present at the time - he had been off in one of the party rooms, helping to set out plates for the next party. He hadn’t even known what had happened until later that evening, long after they had rushed the customers out of the building by claiming there was a gas leak.</p>
<p>William continues staring at the wall rather than him, as if he wasn’t there at all. “And what happened after that?”</p>
<p>“She… died.”</p>
<p>“After that, Michael.”</p>
<p>It didn’t make sense. What came after that, other than the funeral? “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>William sighs, as if he was annoyed that Michael didn’t understand. “You miss her, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He hadn’t been sure about having a sister when William first brought her home, and he probably should have disliked her, even hated her for the way William cared more for her than he ever did him. And yet she was impossible to dislike - she already had some strong opinions and she was smart, even for an eight year old. He had taken care of her so many times when William failed to show up, taking her on trips to the ice cream shop or to the park. In a way, he was more of a father to her than William ever was. “Yes.”</p>
<p>William looks at him for the first time. The dark circles combined with his weight loss made him look almost skeletal in appearance compared to the jolly man he had been in Michael’s youth. “You want to see her again, right?”</p>
<p>He didn’t like where this was going, but there was no point in lying. “…Yes.”</p>
<p>William reaches out and draws him in closer, close enough that Michael could smell his body odor mixing with his equally pungent aftershave. “If you go into the basement closet and move the boxes on the floor away, there’s a door. In a year, I’ll be gone. I need you to go through it when that happens. The people there know you - you’ll be able to get a job easily.”</p>
<p>“A… job?” This seemed a bit too intense to be a simple attempt at pushing him to move out. “A job where, exactly?”</p>
<p>“You’ll know when you go in, trust me.” William places a hand on Michael’s shoulder, looking at him fully for the first time in years. “Put her back together for me, Michael.”</p>
<p>“Her?” Michael asks, but somehow he already knows the answer. William smiles, and just for a moment it seems genuine.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth’s still there, Michael,” he whispers, “and she misses you as much as you miss her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry rescuees Michael during FFPS and lets him stay at his house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The television is playing, but it’s just white noise to Henry at this point. He’s not watching the screen. Instead, his attention is on the corpse lying on his couch.</p>
<p>The body lacks structure - it’s little more than a flayed skin, the exposed flesh a strange blueish-purple color in some spots and black in others. It was hard to believe it had ever been alive to begin with. But Henry had talked to Michael just a few days ago, had heard the screaming when the amalgamate had attacked him. So even though it’s been days, he sits there, and he waits.</p>
<p>The next time he glances over, the corpse is sitting up, two spots of glowing white light now in his empty eye sockets.</p>
<p>“Henry.” It’s not a question.</p>
<p>“Michael. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Michael laughs, the same soft chuckle that he had heard so many times from William. “Dead. But that’s normal for me.” He leans back against the couch, wrapping the white sheet Henry had covered it with around his shoulders. “i remember. You were the one who electrocuted the others, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn’t realize you were still awake at the time.” Henry can still vividly remember the sight of the animatronic under his skin, one yellow eye staring at him. “I was just trying to shut them down.”</p>
<p>“It was a waste of time. They couldn’t have killed me anyway.”</p>
<p>“You were screaming when they caught you,” Henry objects. “And I wasn’t about to let you be hurt thanks to my efforts to lure the others.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t put on the audio lure on time. It was my fault.” Michael slides a hand under his shirt, rummaging around momentarily before emerging with a screw, which he studies idly before setting on the sheet beside him. “Do you mind if I take a bath?”</p>
<p>Henry wouldn’t have guessed he bathed himself, considering the smell that was constantly clinging to him, but he doesn’t try to object. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Michael stands up, the motion seemingly effortless. His form fills itself out as he does so, replicating a skeleton that was no longer there. “Do you have any hydrogen peroxide?”</p>
<p>“Under the sink.” Henry eyes the dark stains around the neck of his shirt. “Would you like some fresh clothes? I think my son was about your size.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two hours later, Michael emerges from the bathroom, now dressed in a clean grey shirt and jeans.</p>
<p>“You’ll need more of this,” Michael states, placing the empty bottle on the counter. The liquid seeping from the edges of his skin was gone now, and the rotting smell is lighter and mingled with the scent of the rubbing alcohol.</p>
<p>“That’s fine. Are the clothes okay?” Henry subtly studies Michael, trying to remember what he had looked like before, but all he can remember is William’s face.</p>
<p>Michael tugs on the sleeve of the shirt. ‘They’re a bit small, but they’ll do. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it. Do you want anything else? Some coffee?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I can’t eat or drink anything. No stomach for it,” Michael points out, and Henry’s fairly certain it’s a joke but he’s not sure if he should be laughing. “Is it okay if I watch some TV? I… don’t want to go outside during the day.” He glances out the window as he speaks, studying the bright sunlight streaming in from outside.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to ask, Michael. You can stay here as long as you want.” Henry picks up his book again, wondering what William had done to make his son feel like he needed to ask for such things.</p>
<p>‘Thank you,” Michael murmurs as he walks towards the living room, hollow body too light for his footsteps to make any sound. “For everything.”</p>
<p>He slips into the living room, and the quiet noise of some soap opera drifts out a moment later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Barn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After leaving Michael, Ennard hides out in a barn for the night and finds someone unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Shh,” they respond, holding a finger to the mess of wires that serve as their mouth. “We’re hiding.”</p>
<p>“I’m good at hide-and-seek,” the kid boasts, flashing a gap-toothed grin. “I’ll play if you tell me who you are.”</p>
<p>They pause, unsure of what to call themselves. “Our friend called us Ennard,” they whisper, remembering Michael’s thoughts when they were together. “But I also go by Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>“I’m Amy,” the girl whispers back, curly orange hair falling down as she leans closer. “Are you some kinda robot?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ballora replies, holding out their slightly reddish hand and flexing it so the kid can see the way the servos move.</p>
<p>Amy grins. “Cool.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“Why are you hiding?”</p>
<p>“Other people don’t like us,” Funtime Freddy whispers. The girl nods, ever-serious.</p>
<p>“S’okay. People don’t like me either. Are you gonna stay here?”</p>
<p>They observe the barn through multiple pairs of eyes. It obviously hadn’t been used recently; there was a hole in the roof that was letting in rainwater and hay is strewn about haphazardly. “We would like to, but we can’t. We’re just staying here while it’s wet.”</p>
<p>The kid seems disappointed, but she quickly recovers. “Mommy won’t be home for a while, so we can hang out until then. You want to play Operation?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know how,” they object as Amy gets up, brushing dirt off her overalls.</p>
<p>“It’s not hard. You remove the wrenches and horses and stuff from the guy without touching the sides. I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>“People don’t usually have wrenches in them,” Baby muses. Amy gives them a blank look.</p>
<p>“What do they usually have?“</p>
<p>They think back to what they saw when Michael joined them. “Organs, mostly.”</p>
<p>“Gross.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Don’t worry, we got rid of them.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Hold on, let me get the game from the house. Do you want any snacks?”</p>
<p>They spend the rest of the night in the barn, playing games and waiting for the rain to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phone Guy and William have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>The other man jumps at the sound of the unexpected voice. “Uh, I just cleaning up the…” He glances at the floor, which bears a pretty noticeable puddle of blood. “Pizza sauce.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to do that,” Dave insists, kneeling down beside him and plucking a soapy brush from the nearby bucket. “You’re the manager, aren’t you? Let me help.”</p>
<p>He’s tempted to argue that it wasn’t Dave’s job either, but decides it’s not worth the argument and goes back to scrubbing the floor. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Dave begins scrubbing at a slightly smaller spot further away. “This is a lot of blood, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I just…” He dips the now-reddened brush into the bucket. “I don’t understand who would do something like this, you know? And here of all places…”</p>
<p>“Bad things happen everywhere.”</p>
<p>The other man had a glossy look to his eyes, like he was remembering something from a long time ago. “I guess.”</p>
<p>“I know children dying is unfortunate,” Dave continues. “But there’s nothing to be done now other than mop up the mess, right?”</p>
<p>The figure next to him doesn’t respond immediately. “H-Have you always had a British accent?”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Dave emphasizes, his voice once again without an accent, but the other man is already staring at him, now recognizing his face, his behaviors.</p>
<p>“Will? I- I thought you got arrested.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same thing of you,” he replies smoothly. The other man flinches, but doesn’t back down.</p>
<p>“Did- did you do this?”</p>
<p>William reaches over, shaking his shoulder a little rougher than necessary. “We all have our secrets, don’t we? I think it’s best if we keep them to ourselves. After all, you wouldn’t want anyone to find out about yours, would you?”</p>
<p>There’s genuine fear in the other’s eyes as William stands, dropping his brush into the bucket. “Thanks for cleaning up the evidence for me.”</p>
<p>With that he walks away, leaving a dumbfounded manager in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>